My Prince
by farindpussy
Summary: A-aku hanyalah b-budak yang merindukan pangeran, yang hanya d-dapat memandang dan m-mengaguminya dari jauh saja.


**My Prince**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story: ****farindpussy**

**Setting: A****T**

**Rate : T**

**Warning: TYPO, OOC, bad for EYD & Language**** (fict pertamaku yang tentu saja masih jauh dari kata sempurna).**

**Pair: ****Sasuke dan Hinata**

**Summary : ****A-aku hanyalah b-budak yang merindukan pangeran, yang hanya d-dapat memandang dan m-mengaguminya dari jauh saja****.**

**Dedicated for ****'Gudang Fanfic SasuHina's Birthday'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana kelas tampak sepi. Tak ada satu orang siswa pun yang berani bergerak. Tubuh mereka tampak tegang dan mata mereka tampak sayu menatap pelajaran matematika yang dibawakan oleh guru yang terkenal _**killer, **_Anko sensei. Bahkan Shikamaru yang tak pernah absen dari tidurnya pun, tidak berani menutup matanya sedikit pun. Namun, dideretan bangku paling belakang, seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang dan memiliki mata bulan yang indah itu, tampak malu-malu menatap sosok yang duduk sejajar tak jauh disamping kirinya, hanya terhalang satu bangku kosong karena penghuninya yang sangat sering tidak masuk kelas. Sosok yang duduk paling belakang dan tepat disamping jendela itu selalu menatap keluar, rambut biru dongker model emo miliknya jika diterpa angin perlahan, akan menampakkan pipi mulus dan hidungnya yang mancung. Dan ketika dia menoleh, Hyuuga Hinata, nama gadis yang tak pernah absen memandang sosok tersebut, akan menemukan mata onyx milik sang emo yang mampu menhipnotis siapapun yang melihatnya, sangat mempesona, Hinata dan semua gadis-gadis yang melihatnya takkan mampu lepas dari jerat pesona mata pemuda itu. Hinata menunuduk, semburat merah menghiasi pipinya ketika lagi-lagi sang bungsu Uchiha itu menangkap basah dirinya yang tengah memperhatikan sosoknya. Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda jenius yang menjadi pujaan gadis-gadis Konoha High School, pemuda dingin dan minim ekspresi ini sangatlah populer. Meskipun banyak yang menyukai dan menyatakan cinta padanya namun, tak seorang pun yang mampu meluluhkan hati sang bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Kecuali satu orang.

Ctok! Sebuah kapur tulis terlempar tepat mengenai kening Sasuke.

" Uchiha Sasuke, jangan harap kamu bisa seenaknya meremehkan mata pelajaranku hanya karena kamu anak dari penyumbang terbesar di sekolah ini," geram Anko sensei.  
" Hn, aku akan keluar," kata Sasuke, berjalan keluar melewati Hinata begitu saja dan berjalan kearah pintu belakang. (ada dua pintu kelas, yaitu pintu depan dan belakang)

TENG….. TENG….. TENG…..

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Dua jam mata pelajaran Anko sensei telah usai. Beberapa murid segera merenggangkan badan mereka dan menguap lebar-lebar, bahkan beberapa anak mulai berbisik-bisik betapa menyebalkannya pelajaran Anko sensei, takkan ada yang berani melakukannya jika Anko sensei masih di kelas.

" Hinata,,, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba menghadangnya didepan pintu.  
" Aaa-ano Sakura chan, a-aku akan makan siang di atap," ucap Hinata gugup.  
" Kau tidak ingin mengajak kami, Hinata?" Tanya Ino yang tiba-tiba muncul dan merangkul pundak Hinata.  
" Sudahlah… jangan ganggu Hinata, ayo kita ke kantin saja," kata Tenten sambil menyeret kedua sahabatnya keluar kelas.  
" Jaaaaa Hinata, selamat bersenang-senang," kata ketiga sahabatnya tersebut sambil berlari meninggalkannya.  
" Jaa, Sakura chan, Ino chan, Tenten chan," kata Hinata perlahan, tentu saja ketiga sahabatnya itu tak mendengarnya. Hinata pun bergegas ke atap.  
***************

" Sudah kubilang berulang kalikan, jangan terus-menerus menatapku seperti itu!" kata Sasuke dingin. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di paha Hinata. "Kau tau kan aku tidak suka hubungan kita dibesar-besarkan oleh gadis-gadis penggosip itu, Cih!" gerutu Sasuke.

Hinata berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh, dia tidak ingin tidur siang Sasuke terganggu olehnya. Ya, Hinata dan Sasuke sudah berpacaran selama tiga bulan ini, dan hubungan mereka berjalan tidak baik, sepertinya, hanya ada rasa sakit dan kecewa pada hati Hinata, namun mau bagaimana lagi? Apapun yang terjadi dengan hubungan mereka, Hinata sangat, sangat mencintai Sasuke, meskipun hanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Cup! Mata Hinata terbelalak ketika dirasanya Sasuke mencium lembut bibirnya.

" Jangan menunjukkan wajah ingin dicium seperti itu," kata Sasuke sambil berbaring lagi, " Dan aku tidak suka jika kau menangis," kata Sasuke kembali memejamkan matanya.

Memang, selalu ada manis yang Hinata rasakan setelah rasa pahit yang menyerang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Kalian benar-benar pacaran kan?" Tanya Ino dengan tatapan menyelidik.  
" B-benar kok," jawab Hinata dengan kebiasaan gagapnya.  
" Jawab yang tegas Hinata atau ku rebut Sasuke-kun mu itu," kata Sakura enteng.  
" Benar. Kami benar-benar pacaran kok. S-Sakura chan j-jangan bilang begitu."  
Hahahahahhaahahah, " Aku hanya bercanda Hinata, jangan menunjukkan wajah horror seperti itu, hehehehe," kata Sakura dengan senyum kemenangan.  
Tiba-tiba Sasuke memasuki kelas dan mengambil bola tepat di rak belakang bangku Hinata. Menyapapun tidak, bahkan untuk sekedar menoleh pada Hinata saja tidak.

"Yooo Teme… cepat!" terdengar teriakan Naruto dari lapangan disamping bawah kelas.  
" Dasar baka Dobe!" terdengar gerutuan Sasuke didepan pintu kelas.  
" Hinata… kau yakin?" Tanya Tenten dengan ragu-ragu.  
" Ehmmm baiklah, kita sudahi saja. Jangan lupa nanti kita rapat untuk perayaan hari jadi sekolah kita. Ayo Hinata, temani aku ke toilet," kata Ino sambil menyeret Hinata keluar kelas. Sementara Sakura dan Tenten hanya bisa menatap kepergian Hinata dengan sedih.

Suasana kelas tampak ramai karena adanya rapat untuk acara perayaan ulang tahun sekolah. Tiba-tiba Sasuke datang dan menyeret Hinata keluar kelas.  
" Apa-apaan kau Sasuke?" Tanya Sai, sang ketua kelas XI IPA 1.

" Kau tidak lihat kalau aku akan membawa Hinata pulang," jawab Sasuke dingin.

" Jangan bercanda! Bahkan rapat pun belum selesai. Kau yang hanya anggota pasif sebaiknya pulang saja!" sergah Matsuri, wakil ketua berambut coklat pendek itu terlihat marah pada Sasuke. Gadis yang terkenal tegas itu kini berusaha menarik tangan Hinata.

Sasuke kembali meraih tangan Hinata dan mengajaknya berlari keluar kelas. Tingkah Sasuke dan Hinata membuat seisi kelas bingung, namun membuat Sakura, Ino dan Tenten tersenyum senang.

" Sudah ku bilang, jangan terlalu capek mengurusi perayaan itu, ini sudah malam Hinata," kata Sasuke, terdengar nada khawatir meskipun Sasuke mengatakannya dengan dingin.  
" S-Sasuke kun khawatir?" Tanya Hinata, matanya terlihat berbinar-binar senang.  
" Sudahlah," Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikan rona tipis yang muncul di pipinya, " Sudah waktunya kau masuk ke dalam."  
" Hai', arigatou gozzaimazu Sasuke kun." Hinata pun membuka pintu pagar rumahnya dan mulai berjalan masuk.  
" Hinata," panggil Sasuke.  
" Ya." Lagi-lagi Hinata membelalakkan matanya ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke mencium bibirnya, "Good Night Hinata," Sasuke memandang Hinata sejenak sebelum akhirnya dia pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang saat ini wajahnya telah semerah buah kesukaan Sasuke.  
" Berubah kok, Ino chan, Sakura chan, Tenten chan. Sasuke kun berubah jadi lembut ketika hanya bersamaku," Hinata tersenyum dan memasuki rumah dengan hati berbunga-bunga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Jangan paksa aku Hinata," Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan dingin, bahkan tanpa menoleh pada gadis indigo yang saat ini tengah berdiri diambang pintu ruang club sepak bola. Saat ini Sasuke tengah bermain catur bersama Shikamaru, sementara Naruto, Kiba dan Shino hanya melihat sambil nyemil kripik yang dibawa Chouji tadi pagi.

" T-tapi Sasuke kun. Ku mohon s-sekali ini saja," Andai Sasuke tau betapa gugup dan takutnya Hinata saat ini. Dia takut, takut sekali jika Sasuke marah lagi.  
" Apa mereka yang memaksamu." Tak! Terdengar bidak catur Sasuke, dengan telunjuknya dia menyentil bidak Shikamaru hingga terjatuh ke samping.  
" Skak!" kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai tipis.  
" Mendokusai," kata Shikamaru, dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan mulai tertidur.  
" Sasuke kun, selama k-kita p-pacaran a-aku belum pernah m-meminta apapun, jadi ku mohon S-Sasuke k-kun, ini p-permintaanku," Hinata berkata dengan nada yang bergetar.  
" Jangan membawa-bawa hubungan kita ke dalam acara konyol itu!"  
Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata. Hinata mendongak, dia terkejut, sangat terkejut. Sasuke belum pernah sekalipun berteriak padanya, apalagi berteriak di depan teman-teman mereka. Shikamaru sampai terbangun dan yang lainnya merasa kaget, mereka berpikir Sasuke sungguh keterlaluan. Hanya karena Hinata memintanya untuk jadi pangeran di acara perayaan sekolah, Sasuke tega membentak gadis selembut Hinata, lagian acara itu juga untuk kelas mereka bukan?  
" Kau keterlaluan Teme," kata Naruto, namun hanya sebatas itu saja yang Naruto katakan.  
Hinata meremas-remas ujung seragamnya, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, berusaha menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh, namun air mata itu tetap jatuh, dengan menahan isak tangis dan tetap menunuduk Hinata berkata dengan perlahan,  
" Aku tau aku memang tidak pantas untuk Sasuke kun. Memang seharusnya aku tidak menembak Sasuke kun waktu itu. Seharusnya aku hanya memandang Sasuke kun saja."  
" Apa yang kau katakan Hinata?" nada suara Sasuke terdengar sangat dingin.  
" Seharusnya aku membiarkan semuanya berjalan tanpa harus mengubahnya. Maka aku tidak akan merasakan betapa sakitnya mencintai tanpa dicintai. Maafkan aku Sasuke kun, maafkan aku." Hinata berlari menjauh, air matanya tak dapat berhenti, kini segores luka yang dalam mulai menganga dihatinya, " Mungkin, mulai saat ini dan seterusnya aku akan kembali melihat Sasuke kun dari jauh dan hanya bisa mengaguminya saja." Batin Hinata berkata.  
" Kau tidak mengejarnya Sasuke?" Tanya Kiba, terdengar sedikit geraman darinya.  
" Aku ingin tidur," jawab Sasuke sambil berbaring dan mulai menutup matanya.  
" Kau brengsek!" Kiba berdiri sambil menggebrak meja didepan Sasuke, dengan kesal Kiba pun keluar ruangan diikuti Naruto, Shikamaru dan Shino.  
Onyx Sasuke perlahan terbuka, " Kau memang brengsek Sasuke. Bahkan untuk sekedar bilang sayang dan maaf pada Hinata saja kau tidak bisa." gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tik…. Tik… Tik… triiiinnnnggg….

Suara jam berdenting nyaring. Tangan lentik Hinata menyentuh jam tersebut dan mematikannya, dia mendongak, menatap jam kecilnya yang berbentuk penguin diatas meja belajarnya.  
" Sudah jam 12 ya?" tanyanya pelan pada diri sendiri. Dia menatap gaun panjang yang dijahitnya dengan tatapan sayu, " Dan ini belum selesai."  
Hinata menghela nafas perlahan. Mata bulannya yang indah tampak sayu, dia pun menutup matanya sejenak kemudian berseru pada dirinya sendiri,  
" Ganbatte Hinata, you can do it, ini tinggal sedikit lagi," Hinata menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Dia kembali menjahit gaun tersebut. Tak lama kemudian Hinata menyelesaikannya, dia memandang hasil karyanya sambil tersenyum bangga. Setelah itu dia berjalan kearah kantong kertas disamping almari pakainnya dan memasukkan gaun tersebut ke dalamnya, bersama baju-baju lainnya yang telah dia selesaikan sejak kemarin. Hinata menatap baju sang pangeran kemudian dia mengambil dan memeluk baju tersebut.  
" Sasuke kun," gumamnya perlahan.  
Hinata meraih Hpnya sebelum dia berbaring dan sambil membuka flip Hpnya Hinata melempar tubuhnya keatas kasur empuk miliknya " Dia…. Tidak sms…," Hinata terus menatap layar ponselnya, dia semakin erat memeluk baju pangerannya, jika Sasuke mau, itu akan dipakai Sasuke besok, tanpa terasa air matanya kembali mengalir. Hinata menutup matanya sejenak, tidak, Hinata menutup matanya sampai dia mencapai alam mimpi.

" KYAAAAAAAAA! Aku benar-benar terlambat…." Teriak Hinata sambil berlari panik menuju kamar mandi, dia pun bergegas mandi dan segera berdandan. Hinata melirik jam sekilas, pukul 06.55, dia hampir terlambat dan acaranya dimulai pukul 7 tepat, dan jarak dari rumah ke sekolahnya 15 menit jika ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki.  
" Oh… Kami-sama semoga aku sampai tepat waktu."  
Hinata segera berlari menuruni tangga, tak ada siapapun dibawah, Hinata yakin ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi, dan adiknya Hyuuga Hanabi sudah berangkat dulu, tapi betapa teganya mereka tidak membangunkan Hinata? Namun ternyata Hinata menemukan sebuah kertas memo yang tertempel dipintu kulkas,  
_**Hinata nee-chan, aku sudah membangunkanmu berkali-kali namun kau tetap tidur, jadi kupikir hari ini kau tidak pergi ke sekolah, gomen ne, nee-chan, aku dan ayah berangkat dulu, jaaa. Hanabi.**_  
Hinata menghela nafas perlahan, dia segera memakai sepatunya dan segera berangkat. Saat ini yang ada dipikiran Hinata hanya berlari dan berlari, dia harus sampai di sekolah secepat mungkin. Dia tidak boleh terlambat, dia tidak mau hasil kerjanya semalaman suntuk sia-sia hanya karena keteledorannya, hanya karena dia terlambat datang, dia tidak mau, tidak mau mengecewakan teman-temannya.

Hosh… hosh….. hosh….  
" Hinata kau sudah membawa gaun untuk putri dan pangerannya kan?" Tanya Matsuri yang sudah menyambut kedatangan Hinata di depan pintu.  
" Ya, ini," Hinata menyerahkan kantong kertas yang dibawanya pada Matsuri.  
" Kau hampir terlambat Hinata," kata Sai, tak lupa senyum palsu yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya, "Sekarang sudah nomor dua dan kita nonmor tiga."  
" Hinata?! Dimana baju pangerannya?" Tanya Matsuri dengan nada panik.  
Hinata terbelalak kaget. Tidak mungkin, Hinata lupa membawanya dan baju itu tertinggal diatas kasurnya.  
Pintu kelas terdengar berderit, Sasuke memasuki kelas dengan wajah dan rambut yang basah, tampaknya dia baru mencuci muka.  
" Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.  
" Hinata tidak sengaja meninggalkan baju pangeranmu Sasuke," kata Naruto.  
" S-Sasuke kun mau jadi p-pangerannya," Tanya Hinata tidak percaya.  
"Hn." Jawab Sasuke, dia melangkah kearah perlengkapan kelas.  
Hinata membungkuk dalam-dalam. Lagi-lagi air matanya keluar, " B-bukan karena b-bertengkar dengan S-Sassuke kun aku jadi tidak membawa bajunya. I-itu murni k-kesalahanku S-Sasuke kun, aku benar-benar m-minta maaf."  
Sasuke menarik sebuah mantel Hitam panjang yang awalnya akan digunakan untuk jubah penyihir, kemudian Sasuke mengikat ujungnya dikerah seragamnya dan memakai mahkota yang tergeletak diatas di meja.  
" Ini sudah menutupi seragam ku bukan?" Tanya Sasuke. Dia berjalan keluar kelas. Jubahnya tampak melambai-lambai ketika dia berjalan. Semua siswi di kelas itu tampak berblushing ria, bahkan ada yang hampir pingsan,  
" B-benar-benar seperti pangeran," kata mereka, penyakit gagap Hinata sepertinya menular pada semua teman kelasnya. Ino tersenyum sang putri dalam satu hari itu mengangkat ujung gaun yang dirajut Hinata semalam. Dia berjalan menyusul Sasuke, rambut pirang panjangnya yang dikeriting itu membuatnya tampak semakin cantik.  
" Ayo teman-teman sepertinya ini saatnya kita memamerkan sang pangeran kelas kita," kata Sakura yang kebagian peran sebagai penyihir cantik.

Mereka semua pun keluar kelas, yang tidak ikut ambil bagian dalam acara hanya akan menjadi penyemangat saja. Begitu juga dengan Hinata, namun Hinata tetap di kelas, menatap teman-temannya yang sudah mulai berkeliling dilapangan dari bangku Sasuke. Ah, Sasuke tampak bercahaya dan dia juga tampak semakin jauh, jauh dari Hinata. Hinata meremas-remas tangannya diatas meja Sasuke, kemudian dia tertunduk. Menangis. Hanya itu yang bisa Hinata lakukan saat ini. Menangis untuk sebuah harapan cinta yang kosong.

" Daripada menunggu pangeranmu yang tidak akan pernah datang, sebaiknya kau bersenang-senang bersama kami nona."

Hinata terkejut, dia menoleh dan mendapati 3 orang senpainya yang tengah tersenyum nakal ke arahnya. Bahkan salah satu senpainya telah duduk diatas meja didepannya.

" Percuma saja nona. Pangeran berdarah dinginmu itu tidak akan memberimu kasih sayang."  
" Dan kamilah yang akan memberimu kasih sayang," bisik salah satu senpainya yang berada dibelakang Hinata tepat ditelinga kanannya. Tubuh Hinata menggigil, jantungnya berdebar-debar hebat, rasa takut mulai menjalari seluruh tubuhnya ketika senpai yang duduk didepannya mulai mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh Hinata.

" Berani kalian menyentuh Hinata seujung kuku pun, akan ku ledakkan kepala kalian."

Mereka berempat menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke yang berdiri sambil mengancungkan sebuah pistol. Ketiga senpai tersebut langsung terbelalak, begitu juga dengan Hinata. Siapa yanga tak kenal Uchiha Sasuke, anak dari kepala kemiliteran Konoha. Tentu saja itu membuat ketiga senpai tersebut lari tunggang langgang tanpa perlawanan sedikitpun.

" Dasar bodoh apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Sasuke berjalan cepat menghampiri Hinata, dia membuang pistol mainan milik keponakannya sembarangan, kemudian dia langsung memeluk Hinata dengan erat, "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu Baka!" seru Sasuke.  
Hinata mendorong dada Sasuke perlahan. Itu membuat pelukan Sasuke terlepas. Dan Sasuke dapat melihat air mata Hinata yang mengalir perlahan dipipi porselennya.  
" K-kenapa S-Sasuke kun ada disini? Seharusnya k-kan S-Sasuke kun ada d-disana bersama teman-teman," kata Hinata perlahan, tanpa berani memandang onyx gelap milik Sasuke.  
" Kau seharusnya juga ikut merayakannya." Kata Sasuke, suaranya sudah mulai terdegar lembut.  
Hinata menggeleng perlahan. Dia menatap tangannya yang kini mulai meremas-remas ujung baju seragamnya, " K-kalau aku d-disana, S-Sasuke kun akan terasa s-semakin jauh." Tenggorokan Hinata terasa sakit karena menahan tangis, bahkan hatinya terasa tersayat.  
" A-aku hanyalah b-budak yang merindukan pangeran, yang hanya d-dapat memandang dan m-mengaguminya dari jauh saja." Dada Hinata bergemuruh dan terasa semakin sesak.  
Sasuke menarik slayer yang menutupi kepala Hinata, Hinata mendongak. Rambut indigo panjangnya tampak berkibar indah tertiup angin dari jendela yang terbuka.  
" Berubah kok. Tuan putri tetaplah tuan putri Hinata. Aku tidak ingin hanya kau pandangi saja. Aku tidak ingin kau hanya mengagumiku saja. Aku ingin kau jadi milikku. Mau tidak mau, nyaman atau tidak nyaman, mulai saat ini dan selamanya kau akan jadi milikku. Dan takkan kubiarkan seorangpun menyentuh putri pribadi milik sang pangeran."  
Sasuke menyeringai tipis sebelum dia dengan ganas melumat bibir merah milik Hinata. Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh mungil Hinata seakan tidak akan pernah melepaskannya.  
" Lebih, aku menginginkan lebih Hinata," kata Sasuke disela-sela ciumannya. Hinata hanya bisa pasrah atas perlakuan Sasuke. Dia tidak mampu berkata apa-apa, hanya wajahnya saja yang kini memerah.  
" Ehm! Bisakah kalian melakukannya di rumah saja."  
Sasuke dan Hinata menoleh. Mereka mendapati teman-teman sekelasnya yang tengah berdesak-desakan di ambang pintu dengan Sai yang berdiri paling depan. Muka Hinata tampak semakin memerah karena menjadi tontonan teman-teman sekelasnya.  
" Jadi… sekarang sang putri dan sang pangeran sudah baikan?" Tanya Tenten sambil berkacak pinggang disamping Sai.  
Sasuke menggeram kesal. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dari saku celananya dan memasangnya di jari manis Hinata.  
" Permintaan maf untuk semuanya," kata Sasuke sambil menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, " Dan untuk kalian semua, tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh sang putri jika tidak ingin mati di tangan sang pangeran," sebuah seringaian tipis muncul dari bibir Sasuke.  
Meskipun merasa sangat sangat malu, namun Hinata merasa bahwa dirinya adalah wanita paling beruntung di malam perayaan hari jadi sekolahnya tahun ini.

**###### FIN ######  
**Thanks for reading :)


End file.
